


聖人は楽園を語る

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 近親相姦
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: アトリは夢を見る。
Relationships: Mob/Atli (Vinland Saga), Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Collections: Anonymous





	聖人は楽園を語る

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the holy men may speak of paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232961) by Anonymous. 



> DeepLを使った、私自身間違いを正しとした。残った間違いですみません。
> 
> 19編までネタバレ。
> 
> CPはトルグリムｘアトリ（過去の）, ヨムスヴァイキングモブｘアトリ（輪姦、メンションだけ）。munr（ムヌル？ムニル？）は北欧神話の魂の部分。意識の観念ほぼ相当した。既成のカタカナ見つけなかった。

何日かの夜、トルグリムを見た。兄、ベッドメイト、雪ではそばにいる存在。最初は兄だった。次はベッドメイト、二人の男らしさが芽生えた頃から始まった。バレるような場所に弟をやることで彼を辱めることはなかった。寒い夜にはそばで暖かさを感じ、チンコにはもっと暖かい手を置いていた、旅の痛みを和らげるように。楽な気持ちだった。その度にリアクションを取った、そして耳元では笑い声が聞こえてきた。藁や毛布の中に零れていきたアトリ、そして背後に唯一無二信頼していた存在は、背後にいた。

ある夜は（マシな夜は）元のトルグリムのままの姿で、爪の下の血が乾き、腹の毛には精液が乾いている。 愚かな弟の弱い心と譲られたケツを全世界や神々から守るためにいる。それ以外は今のトルグリムを見る。ーお願いだ、神々よ、今でものトルグリムー。そしてそれもを喜んでいる。兄者が戦士として死ぬことがないのならば、アトリは喜んで、まだ一緒にいると信じられる瞬間を歓迎する。トルグリムが一人でヴァルハラに逃げられないことを、喜んでいるようだ。アトリがあの広間に足を踏み入れることはないだろうだから。

いく時のは、昔のトルグリムとの夜だけだ。最初は何度か犯されたが 生かしておかねばならない捕虜と、 楽しさがすぐに薄れていく。 最近ではヨムスヴァイキング達は彼のケツが他のどの男よりも緩やかなことを思い出させるのを止まる。 他にも人がいる、若くて無毛の人、楽しむために。(彼らにいったのだが、彼らを夢に見たことがない。それを誇りに思っている。 「アトリよ」 と、夢は毎回言っている。 「俺のアトリ。」）

寝ている間に呻く言葉が「トルグリム」であって「兄者」ではないことようにを願っているが、今となってはそれはほとんど重要ではないと考えている。 神々が地上での罪を何と呼ぼうと、彼の永遠はとっくに決まっているし、兄の腕の中では何も決まてったない。この世での第一の罪は弱さだ。 神々は知ってるはず。この元戦士が今は断片的に、ぼんやりとした意識の中で、失われたもう一人の半分との長い間失われた勇気の夢の中でしか生きていないこと何だ。兄者のムヌルがどこに住んでいるのか知らない。ミズガルズにどこか、あるいはその向こうのどこか、あるいは半分に。だがこの半目覚めた選ばれた夢は自身の残る場、夢の中で。征服された者が掴むことを許される唯一の「楽園」の断片の中で。


End file.
